Internet Protocol address management (IPAM) generally refers to the planning, tracking, and/or managing the Internet Protocol address space used in an Internet Protocol (IP) based network. IPAM tools generally include devices, such as software executed on computing systems such as servers or appliances, that perform IPAM related activities and/or tasks. In some cases, tools such as domain name server (DNS) tools and dynamic host control protocol (DHCP) tools are used in tandem to perform IPAM related tasks.